Thoughts
by JustPartners
Summary: Booth and his many many thoughts. The summary is worse than the story promise. My first Bones fanfic. Be warned definitely rated M for multiple reasons.
1. His Thoughts

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

_I run my hands down your stomach feeling the muscles twitch beneath my fingertips. My fingers skim down the front of your thighs barely touching but stilling burning at the touch. Your body bursts into goose bumps and you let out a slight groan at my lack of touch. I smile slightly as you close your eyes to hold back your moan as I move my fingers back up your thighs. My pace slows even more when I hear your breath become ragged. I look up and your brown eyes, filled with desire, are begging me to move faster. I just smirk and continue my pace. My light short fingernails slowly sliding closer and closer to where you want them so desperately to be, they scrape lightly on the inside of your thighs. Getting closer but not close enough. Your breathing becomes more labored when I put more pressure on my fingers and I scratch them along the inside of your thigh mere centimeters from their determined target. _

_Your throaty moan can be heard for what seems like miles away when my fingers finally make contact with what you have been craving to be touched for what seems like hours. Watching the way your head falls back onto your pillow drives me wild. They way you can lose control just by my fingertips makes me want you and fills me and threatens to consume me. When I look up again your head is thrown back on your pillow and your eyes are slammed shut. I start to move my fingers up and down your shaft. Slowly at first but I begin to move faster. As my pace builds so does your tension. You can't help but to rock your hips up matching the movements of my hand. My thumb massaging the very tip slightly causing a slow moan to escape your lips. A smirk falls across my lips when I hear you. You are beginning to come apart because of me. It is that moment when I remove my hands but before you can protest I replace them with my mouth. A muffled "fuck" comes from your mouth before you can stop it. You can't stop the way your hips jerk upwards taking more of you into my mouth. _

_My tongue starts circling your head slowly and deliberately making you shudder with pleasure. It takes no time at all before I tell the signs that you are close. Your eyes are still shut and your head has lolled to the side of your pillow, your brow is sweaty from trying to stay in control but I don't want you in control. I want you in control I want you unleashed and powerful I want it all. I speed up my pace increasing my sucking and the flick of my tongue. You are mumbling incoherently now, saying words but none of them are making any sense. _

_Right when I feel your shaft tighten and I know you are only moments away from coming you scream, "Bones!". My green eyes shoot up in attempt to meet yours and my blonde hair hangs loosely from my bun that I had it in when you come._

_Author: Hey I plan on make this a multiple chapter fic and I would appreciate any reviews or suggestions that you have. I just wanted to do this first chapter in first person the next chapter will be in 3rd person._

_Thanks _


	2. The Diner

**This story is set after Booth returns from Afghanistan and Brennan returns from her dig. Booth confessed his feelings earlier but Brennan still hasn't told Booth her true feelings.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

_1 month earlier_

Dr. Temperance Brennan is sitting at her desk typing the latest chapter of her new book. She is right in the middle of a heated scene between Kathy and Andy when her partner Seeley Booth walks in. Even though it was over a year ago it was still kind of awkward between them since Booth confessed his feelings and Brennan turned him down. So instead of taking his normal spot looking over her shoulder Booth decided it was safer to stay on the other side of the desk.

"Heya Bones."

"Booth," she acknowledged "do we have a case?" she asked hopeful. They hadn't had a case in the month they had been back and she was beginning to miss solving cases with Booth, not that she would admit that.

"Nope. Not today." Suddenly it seemed like Booth was nervous he was biting his lower lip slightly and was shifting his feet back in forth, even Brennan noticed the change.

"Are you okay Booth?" she asked concerned.

"Everything's fine Bones. Can you meet me tonight at the diner? I have to talk to you about some stuff."

"What do you mean Booth? What stuff?"

Booth huffed, "Just stuff ok Bones, can you come or not?" Brennan who was caught off guard by his sudden defensiveness stuttered, "Yes of course I will come."

All Booth said on his way out was a muffled "Great". Brennan turned back to her computer unable to concentrate. All she could think about was what Booth had to talk to her about. Booth's agitation had come as a shock to her. Sure they hadn't really talked or seen each other in the month they had been back. But that was normal right? Partners didn't have to spend every day together right? Who was she kidding it might be normal for other partners but not them. Neither one could stay away from each other for very long they both knew it, but why haven't they talked at all this month? She wasn't the only one who took notice of this, the rest of the lab knew something was wrong because it wasn't like Booth at all to leave Brennan alone for days let alone weeks. Brennan sighed and turned back to her computer hoping to get some work done before she had to leave.

Unfortunately for her, she couldn't keep her mind off of Booth. Sure this was nothing new she spent nearly every day thinking about Booth when she was in Maluku. She had been thinking about Booth ever since he confessed his feelings for her. Of course she wanted to confess her feelings for him as well but she couldn't. She was just getting ready to release the flood of emotions that were rushing through her when she thought back to all the arguments they had together. He believed in making love, she did not. He believed in marriage, she did not. He believed in having a family and living happy together forever, she did not. She couldn't promise any of the things Booth wanted, and that's why Dr. Temperance Brennan turned down Seeley Booth.

Brennan sighed at the memory and looked up and saw that it was already half past 6 and considering she wasn't getting any work done she might as well get ready to meet Booth. As she drove to the diner she began to get more and more nervous and by the time she finally reached the diner she was almost shaking. Almost. Dr. Temperance Brennan didn't shake.

Brennan opened the door to the diner and walked in and immediately spotted Booth in their usual spot next to the window but he wasn't alone. Sitting, rather close in her opinion, next to Booth was a blonde woman. Brennan had to admit the woman was very pretty in a petite blonde way. When Booth saw Brennan enter his smile faltered a little bit not enough for anyone to notice, except for Brennan.

"Hey Bones," he said quietly when she finally made it to the table and sat down on the opposite side as the two.

"Bones?" the blonde woman asked obviously confused.

"Oh it's nothing." Booth supplied before Brennan could speak.

Shaking off the slight pain that tore through her heart at his words Brennan said sticking out her hand, "Hello I'm Doctor Temperance Brennan I work with Booth." The blonde woman politely shook Brennan's hand.

"Well it's nice to meet you I'm Hannah Burley. Seeley and I meet over in Afghanistan," said the blonde.

Brennan's shock must have been visible on her face because Booth then replied, "Yeah we wanted to make sure this was serious before we told anyone."

Brennan's mind was racing, serious what does serious mean, she finally stuttered out, "serious?"

"Yeah," said Booth, "Hannah and I are dating. We have been for… what would you say 6 months now?" he faced Hannah and asked her. She simply nodded silently saying give or take.

"Oh," was all Brennan could say.

"Sorry to spring this on you Bones I just wanted you to be the first to know. We are telling everyone else tomorrow night at The Founding Fathers you should come."

Finally being able to get her voice back Brennan said, "Oh I'm not sure I have a lot of work to catch up on and not to mention all the remains in limbo." Booth looked slightly disappointed at her words but quickly put back up a grin.

"Aww come on Temperance it would be fun," said Hannah. Brennan bit back the automatic response of being called Dr. Brennan and turned and studied Hannah with her long blonde hair and small frame she was obviously Booth's type. She seemed nice enough even thought there was something about her that Brennan was getting a bad feeling from.

"I don't think I can, I really have been busy a lot with work recently." Ok so it wasn't a total lie, Brennan thought, she was really busy with her book and there are always limbo cases that needed to be worked on.

"Oh, Seeley has told me all about what you two do and I think it is so impressive the way you have become such an amazing scientist that has been to places I can't even pronounce and on top of all that you are a famous author. It's exhilarating."

"Thank you Miss Burley. What do you do for a living?" Brennan asked politely.

"Call me Hannah and I'm a reporter. Actually that's kinda how Seeley and I met. He had to save me out in Afghanistan once or twice." She said with a smile as she turned and looked at Booth who returned her smile. Brennan almost flinched when she said she was a reporter. _I knew something was wrong with her _she thought.

Brennan didn't understand what was funny about having to be rescued in a country that is being torn apart by war so she stared at the couple with a confused look on her face.

"It was a joke Bones. She was making a joke that she… oh never mind I guess you had to be there," Booth said looking at the confused look on her face.

Brennan looked down at her watch and saw that it was almost 9 o'clock if she hurried she could finish her chapter that she never finished from earlier and still have time to go for a long run. God knows she needs it after the news she has received today.

"I have to head back to the Jeffersonian and finish up some work before I go home so I had better be leaving," she said breaking the trance that the couple was in.

"What? Oh alright see you later Bones," Booth side looking up quickly from Hannah. Brennan got up leaving a few bills on the table for her coffee and left the diner. Once she reached her car she heard someone calling her name.

"Hey Bones," Booth said lightly jogging to stand next to her.

"Booth, what are you doing shouldn't you be in there with Hannah?" Brennan asked confused.

"Yeah I just wanted to make sure everything was good between us. It's good right?" Booth looked at her expectedly.

Brennan sighed, "Yeah Booth we're good."

Booth looked down at his feet and shifted slightly, "Good. Ok goodnight Bones," he said walking away.

"Hey Booth," Brennan said and Booth stopped and turned slightly, "I'm glad you're with her. You deserve to be happy." With that Booth turned and walked back into the diner leaving Brennan standing next to her car. _You deserve better than what I could ever give you Booth_ she thought. Wiping a tear that escaped her eye she got in her car and headed back to the Jeffersonian.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N **

**So what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Please review with ideas and thoughts I hope to update soon.**


	3. The Case

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

It was 2 o'clock in the morning and Booth couldn't sleep. He looked over to the sleeping form next to him. Hannah and him had made love a couple hours previously and it was good but it just didn't break the laws of physics. With a silent sigh Booth got up and walked to the kitchen for a glass of water. As he was walking to the kitchen he stubbed his toe on one of Hannah's many boxes scattered across the living room. They decided about 2 weeks ago that they should move in together and they decided to move into his place until they could find a bigger place to move into. Booth smiled slightly at the thought of finally living with someone he was in love with and who he could spend the rest of his life with.

After his water he started walking back to the bedroom when his phone started ringing from the coffee table in front of the couch where he left it before him and Hannah got distracted. "Booth," he answers automatically, "Yes sir. What was the address? Ok. Bye." Booth sighed, time to go back to work he thought.

Booth got dressed and kissed Hannah on the head leaving her a note telling her he had a case. On his way to his car he pulled out his phone and called his partner.

"Brennan," she answered. She sounded like she hadn't been sleeping either he thought.

"Hey Bones we have a case I'm on my way to your apartment now."

"Umm actually I'm not at my apartment could you come pick me up at the Jeffersonian?"

That's why she sounded so awake Booth thought. "Yeah I will be there in 10 minutes. See you then." He promptly hung up after that.

When Booth arrived at the Jeffersonian Bones walked out and got in the passenger side of the SUV. "What's the case?" she asked.

"Well good morning to you to Bones," he said with a charming smile.

But Brennan wasn't falling for it and just glared at him. Booth conceded, "19 year old female down by the river. Really freaked a bunch of fisherman out when they pulled in a body instead of a fish."

By this time they had arrived at the crime scene and when Brennan got out of the Booth got his first real look at her for the day. To anyone else she looked her usual self, perfect not a hair out of place, beautiful self. But Booth knew better, he could tell she was having trouble sleeping. One of the new young rookie cops did a double take as she walked past not glancing away from the body in front of her. Booth let out a low growl as he watched the rookie stare at his partner's backside. What was he thinking it shouldn't bother him this much he had Hannah now his partner can date whoever she wants.

Booth shook out his thoughts and went over to Brennan, "So Bones what do we have?"

"As you said earlier 19 year old Caucasian female, approximately in the water for 8 months. Cause of death appears to be a gunshot wound to the lower abdomen." She said not taking her eyes of the victim.

"Please tell me she went quickly," he said quietly.

"Judging by the location of the gunshot wound it is very unlikely that it was a quick death. She most likely bled out after being pushed into the water," she said again with no emotion in her voice.

"Fuck," he hissed quietly, "I hate cases with kids."

Dr. Brennan snapped off her plastic gloves, "There is nothing more that I can do here were are going to need to bring everything back to the Jeffersonian for Hodgins to analyze to get a more precise time of death." With that she got up and strode back to the SUV knowing that Booth would follow her back there shortly.

Booth knew that the cases with children affected her just like it did everyone else but she tried twice as hard as anyone else to not let it show. "You heard her boys take it all back to the Jeffersonian."

Booth dropped Brennan off at the Jeffersonian and went back to the FBI to work through the necessary paperwork. He went back to the Jeffersonian a couple hours later to see what the squints had turned up. When he walked into the lab he said, "Bones!"

Brennan's head popped up from the lab table and responded, "There is no need to shout Booth I am standing right here."

"Sorry thought it would be the fastest way to locate you. What do you got for me?"

"The victim's name was Selena Davis. I had Angela do a facial reconstruction and she ran it through the FBI missing persons database." Just then Angela walked up on the platform.

"Hey studly here's the case file on the victim Selena Davis."

"Selena Davis," he read aloud, "reported missing 7 and a half months ago by her parents who live here in Washington D.C. Ok, you guys got anything else for me?"

"Yes," Bones said, "Hodgins found staining on her clothes that indicate that she was in fact shot and then pushed into the water where she bled out within 20 minutes."

"Damn. I was really hoping that you were wrong for once Bones."

"Me too," she said quietly but loud enough for Booth to hear.

"So Bones want to come interview the parents with me?"

"Of course. Mr. Bray would you please finish cataloging the injuries done to the posterior side of the victim?"

"Of course Dr. Brennan," he said.

Brennan peeled off the gloves she was wearing and took off the lab coat that had become a second skin to her over the years and walked into her office. She grabbed her jacket and headed back to the platform to meet Booth.

"Ready Bones?"

"Yes Booth." With that they turned and walked out to the Jeffersonian parking lot Booth's hand subconsciously finding its way to the small of Brennan's back. Booth instantly thinking of Hannah became guilty and reluctantly removed his hand from her back and walked over to the driver side door and got in.

As soon as Booth's hand left her back Brennan felt a loss of warmth and then he didn't even try to open the passenger door for her. Brennan wasn't one of those types of girls that needed that stuff but for all of the years she knew Booth he still tried to open her door every time. Brennan sighed and opened the door and got into the SUV to go talk to the parents.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N **

**So what did you think? Love it? Hate it? I know that there wasn't much Booth/Bones romance in this chapter but trust me there will be a lot more in the next chapter and the chapters to come. Please review with ideas and thoughts I hope to update soon.**


	4. The Zipper

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones**

**Sorry I haven't posted in awhile this should make up for it :)**

"I want you Booth," she moaned in his ear. Her delicate hands were working their way down to the zipper of his pants. Booth bit back my own moan as her hand grazed his erection as she slid down his zipper. He then gently remove her hands from his zipper.

"Bones, shouldn't we talk about his first?"she gave an abrupt shake of her head. Her lips began to trail down the side of his neck stopping slightly below the pulse point and he let out a slight groan and whimper. "What about our partnership?" Even he says the words he knows there is no point, there was no stopping her.

Her lips detach from his neck and she looks at him directly in the eyes for what seems like the first time in days, her eyes are a dark blue filled with arousal, and says the 3 most sexy words to have ever reached his ears, "I want you."

As soon as those words leave her mouth he pounces. Booths hands are beginning their exploration of her body that he never thought they would be able to touch. His hands move from her waist back up to the swell of her breasts and back down slowly committing every curve to memory. The whole time his mouth is attached to hers, thinking silently to himself that the forbidden fruit does in fact taste sweeter.

They stumbled their way back to my bedroom where he backs her up until the back of her knees hit the mattress and she falls back. Looking down_, her blouse is unbuttoned showing the hidden lace beneath it, her hair is ruffled from my hands being thread in it, her lips are red and swollen from my kisses, and her face is flushed from the arousal she is feeling caused by me. I would be lying if I didn't say that it gave me a certain since of pride knowing it was me who caused all of this to her, he thought to himself._

"Are you done or am I going to have to finish this myself?" she asked. Booth growled and climbed on top of her, "Like hell you will."

His lips attached to hers again as he began removing her shirt along with his. When she reached for the zipper on his pants again this time he didn't protest and instead responded by doing the same to her.

Now, with nothing between them besides their underwear, Booth realized this was the moment of truth there was no going back after this. He looked into her eyes and she gave a slight nod with a smile that was 100% his Bones and removed the remaining clothes.

Booth died. He could have sworn he died and went to heaven at that very moment. Seeing his partner of 5 years lying completely naked beneath him literally stopped his heart. Her voice brought him back to the present. "Booth," she let out a frustrated moaned.

With a slight smirk he said, "What's wrong Baby, feeling a little uncomfortable?" Her eyes glowed and just as she was about to snap back a retort he inserted a finger into her, effectively quieting her. "You know Bones, if I would have known this was all I had to do to make you be quiet I would have done it when we first met."

She breathed out a hushed, "You almost did, remember?" Of course he remembered it haunted him every night since then, the thought that he could have been spending his nights with his Bones in his bed instead of the countless other women nearly broke his heart.

"I remember," was his only response before returning his lips to hers, this time in a slow and sensual kiss unlike the others they had shared tonight. He slowly begins to thrust his finger into her. Building a slow and steady rhythm. Booth notices her breathing is becoming more and more labored his lips have worked their way to her pulse point and are sucking. He is marking her, he knows it, she knows it, but neither of them make any attempts to stop.

"Booth… I can't… need you inside me first," she manages to mumble out. Thankfully Booth understands her and removes his fingers slowly licking them, savoring the taste of her on his lips. As Booth positions himself at her entrance he needs to say something before he can go any further.

"Temperance," he uses her given name to get her full attention, which he already has, "I love you."

She smiles and kisses him, "I lo-"

Just then Booth startles awake by the sound of his alarm. He looks at the time, it reads 6:00, he looks to his left looking at his girlfriend Hannah. He thinks back to his dream and only one word comes to his mind and exits through his lips, "Fuck."

**How many of you thought it wasn't just a dream? Feel free to review and share your thoughts. I know it has been a while since I last updated and at the end of the last chapter I promised some B&B and I think this fits.**

**Please Review! Did you love it? Hate it? Share your thoughts!**


End file.
